I See Them
by trulysleepdeprived
Summary: Jackson and Oliver decide that spying on the girls will be fun...But Miley and Lilly don't think so. Liley drabble.


**Ok, first of all, I have no clue where this came from. I blame hanging out with my friends so late at night. But playing with walkie-talkies are so much fun! You should try them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of its characters, the creators do. **

**P.S: This is just for laughs, nothing serious. This is also an all-dialogue drabble. I wanted to try something new. But if you guys like it, leave a review! I'll see y'all later!**

* * *

"Supermodel Babe to Helmet Hair; I repeat, Supermodel Babe to Helmet Hair, do you copy? The victims are on the move. I repeat, the victims are on the move."

"Why do _I_ have to be 'Helmet Hair'? I should be 'Greek God.'"

"Because you weren't there at the meeting for picking names! Now, I repeat, the victims are on the move! Over!"

"Donald Trump Jr. to Pathetic Employee; you are pathetic. Why did I even agree to do this?"

"Hey! Give me back my walkie!"

"Do I have to explain everything all over _again_? _You_ are pathetic, you slimy little—"

"Call me whatever you want, I can fire you anytime I want."

"I'm your only employee that works the day to evening shift, so don't—"

"Hey, Helmet Hair, do you want a job?"

"Sure. The shack seems—"

"No you aren't working there, I am. Now stop it. The victims are on the move! Oliver, move it!"

"Why don't you? I'm standing right across from you!"

"Because I have to close the shop! Sweet nibblets, Rico, you close it, I'm goin' with Helmet Head here."

"Fine, but you're gonna have to owe me big time."

"Ow! Don't pinch me!"

"Thanks Rico, I'll make it up to ya. C'mon Helmet Hair, let's go."

"No! Stop! My walkie!"

----------

"Ok, Helmet Hair, do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?"

"Yes I hear you fine. You didn't have to pinch my skin, gosh."

"Quit whining. Hey, hey! I think I see them! Look over at 3 o' clock!"

"Where?! Where?!"

"Shush! Don't yell into the talkie! They're gonna figure out! At 3 o' clock! Look!"

"Where's 3 o' clock?"

"To your left!"

"That's not them! It's just Miley and Lilly walking."

"That's right! Did you forget the objective of this?

"Uh…Conveniently spy on your sister and her best friend?"

"Gah, no! Miley and Lilly have been acting really weird lately, so we need to find out what's goin' on."

"Weird like talking about Hottie LaMottie all the time or weird like giving those 'looks' to each other?"

"The second one. Haven't you noticed that the looks their giving are a bit too…y'know…loving?"

"People give loving looks to other people all the time. And these guys love each other, so—Wait. Why are they cuddling?"

"See?! See?! Look at them! I swear, something's goin' on."

"They must be cold or something. Maybe they forgot to bring a blanket. Wait, now they're laughing…Hey, I hear my name!"

"Oliver, focus! Look at them! Look at their body language! See how Lilly's head is on Miley's shoulder or-or how Miley's arm is around Lilly's waist and she's pulling her closer?"

"Jackson, chill. It must be their girls' night out or something."

"But wouldn't they be at the beach when it's dark out. They would be at home now or they would be at the mall. Trust me, I know this stuff; I'm a guy who's dated tons of women."

"Hey, you're not the only one who's dated girls. Man, can I move? The bushes are making me itchy."

"Dating only two girls isn't enough. And no! Suck it up and be a man!"

"How come you get to hide behind a rock? It's no fair!"

"Dude! Do you hear yourself? Suck it up!"

"Shut up! At least I'm not spying on my—"

"Look! They're moving! Their heads, look! They're lookin' at each other! They're leaning in…Oh, god, am I right? Could they be—"

"No way! Are they really…? No way! No freakin' way!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Oh my god…my sister and her friend are—"

"Lesbians! Who saw that coming?!"

"Oh crap, shut up! They're standing up! Oh god, they're coming over! Shut up!"

"Oh my god, my friends, my best girl friends, are _lesbians_! And they didn't even _tell_ me!"

"Helmet Hair! Shut up! Move out, move out! I repeat, move out!"

"Miley and Lilly are—Uh-oh. Heh, Um…Ahem…Hi guys! Isn't this such a lovely night to go walking on the beach! C'mon, let's hold hands and skip along the beach! W-wait…Stop! Not my arm! No, stop!! I'm sorry! Stop! Ow!!! My legs! Ow, my legs! My hair! My thick, luscious hair! Nooooo!!!! My face! Jackson, help me!!! Ahhhh—" _Bzzzzz-Click_.

"…Hello? Helmet Hair?...Helmet Head?...Oliver?...Greek God? Hello? Oh no…Gah! Don't scare me like that Miles! So, nice walkie-talkie there. Hey, look! Yours and mine are matching! What a coinky-dink! No wait, I can explain. Really, I can. Lilly, can you tell your girlfriend—I mean, a friend that's a girl, heh—to calm down. Please? Pretty please? Oh no, not the knuckle cracking. Oh boy."

----------

"Mmmm! Argh! Mblfft! Dang flabbit! Get me out! Now!"

"Dang, next time, remind me _not_ to mess with your sister and her girlfriend."

"Shut up! Get Oliver away from me! And don't touch my hair!"

"Ok, ok, chill, chill…Actually…"

"Wait, what're you doin' with that cam—"

_Click!_ "…and send."

"What did you do? Ow, my back…"

"Oh, nothing. You said that you'll make it to me, and it looks like you did. Heh-heh."

"Rico!!! Untie me now! Rico! Oof. Oliver, get off of me! Oh sweet nibblets…"

* * *

**Enjoyed it? Leave a review?**


End file.
